


Sweet Dreams, My Little One

by ABeautifulTragedy



Series: Raised by the Chancellor of Niflheim [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is Reader's Father, Hurt/Comfort, Papa!Ardyn, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautifulTragedy/pseuds/ABeautifulTragedy
Summary: Ardyn's there for you when you awake from a nightmare.





	Sweet Dreams, My Little One

**Author's Note:**

> • Added 06/27/18: Changed Reader gender from Female to Gender Neutral.

When you woke up screaming, your father, Ardyn Izunia barged into your bedroom, exclaiming your name. He flipped the light switch up, and once the lights turned on, you could see that he had a visage of concern. His red-violet eyebrows furrowed while his usually smiling lips had curled into a frown. Your father noticed tears streaming down your pudgy, reddened cheeks. He had a sharp intake of breath. And finally, when he saw the terror in your eyes, he quickly made his way to your bed and took a seat right beside you.

“P-Papa… I… I-I… you—” you managed to choke those words out while in between sobs. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around your tiny frame and pulled you towards him to cradle you against his chest.

Hiccups escaped you while you continued to cry. Upon feeling your body quake as you were in his arms, Ardyn’s embrace tightened a bit. Seeing you like this… suffering… it made him sad. Angry, even. When you came into the picture, you were the most important thing in the world — his world. You changed his life, and he was willing to do anything for you. As long as he knew that you were happy and safe, he felt satisfied. He loved you from the bottom of his heart.

“There there, little one,” you heard him speak with a soothing voice as he held you. He rubbed at your head gently in hopes to calm you down. “Papa is here… Papa will keep you safe. Nothing will hurt you as long as Papa is here with you.”

Hearing those words helped you relax a bit. It soon became easier for you to breathe, and after a few moments, he loosened his hold on you. As you laid against him, you looked up at him to see that he was staring back at you with a ghost of a smile. You returned with a small, crooked grin of your own.

“Do you feel better now, my child?”

A nod came from you. “Y-yes…”

Your father gave a content sigh. “I am happy.”

Once knowing that you were alright, he returned you to where you once laid. While you sat back on your bed, staring at one another face to face, he asked, “Would you like anything before you go back to sleep?” He decided against asking you what you dreamed about.

You thought about it for a minute or two and eventually answered. “Can you sing like you always do?”

The smile on his face returned. He nodded happily. “Of course.”

Laying back in your bed, you watched your father as he began to sing the familiar lullaby you knew ever since the first time he sang for you. As several seconds passed by, your eyelids grew heavy and you soon drifted off to sleep, your smile still remaining on your lips.

After finishing the lullaby, your father stood up from your bed, adjusted your blankets and planted a kiss on your forehead. With a hum, he went over to the light switch, turned the bedroom’s light off. As he exited your room, he whispered, “Sweet dreams, my little one.”


End file.
